


Masterpiece Theater

by XYDamianKane



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: At least Pre-Fun-Polyamory, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Three of the core four get high/crossfaded and, you know, stuff happens.





	Masterpiece Theater

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with older teenagers in mind but is ultimately pretty ambiguous on age so. Choose your own adventure.

Tim can say with authority that he and Kon have perfected homemade edibles.

He can afford to be picky, so he often is, especially about substances.

Tim has literally refined the ratios involved to a science and, combined with Kon’s natural talent for baking, they don’t actually taste all that much like weed. It doesn’t hurt that they’re genuinely cute: he bakes them miniature cupcake tin (to maintain standard weight and THC distribution) and tops them with M&Ms (for texture). He’s definitely prouder of these than he should be.

It’s Bart’s first time joining them. Cassie doesn’t mind that they’ll all be high, so she’s there too and, as their self-proclaimed sober companion, gets to pick the movie.

She's busy fiddling with the TV while Tim and Kon and Bart each choose a brownie, bump them together like a toast, and each take a bite.

Kon is such a good sport, Tim thinks, cause weed doesn’t do a whole lot for him except slow him down, which can be fun, but isn't really the point.

Tim is sure to put the brownies back in the fridge under a pizza box to avoid repeating The Double-Dipping Incident. Tim grabs a hard cider for himself and cans of seltzer for the others. He always finds the mouthfeel of carbonation fun when he’s high, and thinks Bart will too. 

Cassie normally picks older movies when she can, but found a filmed production of _ Orpheus _ with colorful surrealist staging she's been itching to watch. Tim finds it easy to let the aesthetics wash over him instead of trying to follow the story. The songs kind of blend into each other.

It’s not until he gets up to go to the bathroom that he realizes just how crossfaded he is. He relieves himself and stands to wash his hands. He can’t stop making faces at himself in the mirror and it feels alien but good. His hands prickle with something he can't quite feel correctly before he realizes how hot the tap water is running. He'll be careful until this wears off, then.

Tim settles back onto the couch and finds himself with his head in Kon’s lap. Bart looks over at him, and Tim gestures him to follow suit. He puts down the bag of chips he had been picking at and curls up on the couch like a cat. It's...really cute.

Tim reaches over and takes Bart’s hand and rubs at it with his thumb. Bart makes a small noise, barely audible over the swelling music from the TV, and Tim suddenly feels heat rushing to his face. The music surrounds him but he doesn’t really follow it.

He’s wet--no, he’s _been_ wet and is suddenly aware of that fact. Sex feels so good when he’s high--it makes his muscles actually relax, for once. He imagines this is why people use poppers. He's all sensation, now, and all he can think about is how Kon’s dick would feel down his throat.

Tim follows that instinct and inches his head back into Kon’s lap. Kon is kind of hard--it's easy to feel through his sweatpants-- but he’s clearly high enough to not feel the impetus to _ do _ something about it himself.

Tim shimmies down the couch, moving his head out of the way, and guides his and Bart’s joined hands towards Kon’s dick. Tim hears a voice hitch, but that could be anyone. He keeps his eyes on the TV, but takes charge and rubs their hands back and forth in Kon’s lap. He wants so badly to make Kon feel good.

A thought bubbles to the surface and his eyes flick over to Cassie, who's engrossed in the story and doesn’t seem to have registered what’s happening. That’s probably good. The risk still excites Tim and he tries to subtly rub his thighs together. 

Bart is saying something and takes his hand out from Tim’s, which makes him look up. Tim curls his hand over Kon's upper thigh. Bart isn’t looking at him and scoots over to grab an afghan from the other end of the couch.

“I’m going to get a blanket,” Bart says again, settling back in by Kon and pulling it up over his lap.

Cassie looks over, confused, and says, “Yeah, bud, you sure are.” Her gaze lingers for a little bit, but Tim guesses it's out of concern rather than suspicion. Eventually, she turns back to the TV.

Tim’s eyes drift out of focus and he’s back to rubbing his face Kon’s dick. Kon leans down and whispers something in his ear.

“What?” Tim says, as quietly as he can manage.

Kon looks impatient and tries again.

“Look over at Bart,” he says, “but be cool about it.”

Tim waits a few seconds and lets his eyes drift over to look at Bart. There’s a repetitive movement under the blanket and it takes him a few seconds to realize Bart is jerking off _ right there_. He’s clearly trying to be subtle, but Tim turns to look up at his face. He drinks in every microexpression, every hitch of his breath. It’s better than porn. Bart hasn’t noticed him staring and is entirely unbothered as he squeezes his eyes shut and shudders and _comes_.

Hopefully in his underwear and not on the afghan, Tim thinks and then it hits him just how _hot_ the whole situation is.

He rubs his thighs together more vigorously and wishes he could actually rub himself off _on_ something. Maybe Kon’s face--or Bart’s face. Or Bart’s ass, and Tim has rarely felt the urge to _ fuck _ someone--not like this but he understands, now.

The sound surrounding him cuts out and Tim freezes. He looks over at Cassie, who just seems to be getting up to--she’s walking to the bathroom. She just paused the movie.

Okay. Okay.

Tim rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in Kon’s lap, rubbing his face there and moaning. Kon reaches over him and suddenly there’s a pillow between his legs and he starts humping at it. Kon pets his hair absentmindedly and gently shushes him. Tim comes up for air and sees it.

Bart is watching him with his big, pretty eyes and Tim grinds down fiercely and whites out. He’s (mercifully) silent as he comes but his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth drops open. He's still rocking against the pillow to draw it out when he hears the door click open.

Kon, bless him, is present enough to immediately move the incriminating pillow in question behind his back and manhandle Tim back into a less incriminating position before Cassie suspects anything. Tim closes his eyes and slows his breathing.

The music starts up again. They’re almost done with the show, and Tim can feel sobriety creeping up on him. Hopefully, he’ll get to sleep first. He's really worn himself out and isn't ready to come back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the movie Cassie picks is the in-universe equivalent of a surrealist Hadestown Pro-Shot. And Tim's not even paying attention :/
> 
> Also this literally took longer to title than it did to write cause I'm an embarrassment.


End file.
